Afterwards
by Qwazer95
Summary: Deep Blue has been defeated and now the mew mews can relax and return to their lives. But after years of peace a new evil arises causing them to sacrifice the thing they want most. PuddingxTaruto, KisshuxIchigo, RyouxLettuce, ZakuroxPai. I don't like Masaya.


Afterwards

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, this is all just what I really wish would happen, but they didn't even continue the series with Ichigo so I didn't get to see them :'(

I wrote this story shortly after reading another story I found on Fanfiction, but the writer just stopped and still hasn't updated since 2003, so yeah, I hope you like it, yay writing.

Chapter 1

Ryou stood in the center of the room; he had invited all of the former Mew Mews to the Café to discuss the future with them. He maintained a calm exterior, but inside he wasn't far away from breaking down.

"Alright is everyone here?" asked Ryou. It had been almost 3 years since they'd confronted Deep Blue, since then Ryou had married lettuce and have had a baby girl named Cassandra. She was almost three months old. Lettuce held Cassandra in her arms as she watched her friends enter the room.

"We're still waiting for Kisshu" said Ichigo holding her new daughter Nanaho, she was only two months old. After the battle with deep blue, and the passing of Masaya, Ichigo had married Kisshu and had a beautiful baby girl. The group noted that for some reason Kisshu was not already with her, usually he would never leave the side of Ichigo or Nanaho. Ichigo looked at the green haired girl in her arms with pride, she was so glad that she had given Kisshu the chance he needed to prove to her that she was the one he truly loved. Nanaho loved looking around her at all of faces, it was as though she was trying to locate something

"…and taru-taru" pudding corrected since the end of deep blue pudding and Taruto had become very close, they were currently dating. Pudding was completely oblivious to Taruto consideration of marriage though, on Taruto's planet there is no age limit for marriage, Pudding's brothers and sister had all returned to their home to live with their father, so Pudding was thankful for Taruto's presence in her life.

Zakuro and Pai are together and had a baby boy Zuko who had Zakuro's purple hair he was only three months old, and currently being cradled by his mother, he showed a great amount of interest in the dangling hair. He was slowly coming to understand how grabbing worked, Zakuro giggled as he managed to get small amounts of hair in his little hand. When he realized she was watching him he giggled and let go of her hair as he made his best attempt at clapping his hands, the pacifier in his mouth barely still being held in his mouth as he made gurgling noises at his mother.

They stood there awaiting the important news that Ryou had to deliver. Mint had left to America to further her dancing skills, Akasaka had gone with her, and at the time it had been an interesting development. Apparently they have been getting very close. However they hadn't been heard from for quiet some time. Kisshu and Taruto teleported into the room, Kisshu looked like he'd been woken up, and did not appear to be enjoying his current state of consciousness. "I found him, guess what he was doing" Taruto said sardonically, looking much older and more handsome to Pudding.

Kisshu gave an annoyed look, "ah shut up so what if I was sleeping I've been working for ages" he looked as if he could go on but then Ichigo caught his attention. He sped over to her and gave her a heated kiss "sorry honey," he said in a smooth voice.

"Oh it's fine honey," she said and Kisshu looked down at his daughter, Nanaho finally finding her daddy had her tiny fingers reaching out and closing, asking for him to take her. Ichigo maneuvered Nanaho and transferred her to Kisshu's waiting arms. "She's been such a good girl, haven't you Nanaho?" she said the last part in a baby voice, Nanaho giggled and made some general baby noises.

Taruto moved over to Pudding and laced his hand with hers, "hi, Pudding." Pudding giggled using her hand she brought his head closer to kiss him, something about the way he always says her name just makes her happy to be alive.

"Alright" Ryou said breaking everyone out of their moments with each other, "it is extremely important we discuss this right now, we have to take action immediately."

Everyone looked at him, "there is a new problem, and" he said noting Lettuce, "the actions we must take are severe." Lettuce had tears welling up in her eyes as she clutched her child Cassandra, this did not go unnoticed by the others in the room.

"We have to give up our children" he said with a lot of sorrow in his voice. Everyone was in shock "what!" Kisshu angrily cried "what did you say?"

"Kisshu we must give up our children in order to protect them" said Ryou, trying to explain.

"Why?" asked Ichigo tears welling up in her eyes as she defensively moved toward her daughter in Kisshu's arms.

"Because we have a new enemy," Ryou said with a straight face, "this enemy has created multiple chimera animals and they will be sent here very soon, and as long as the children are with us they may be discovered and targeted."

Surprisingly Pudding burst into tears and ran out of the room catching everyone's attention, Taruto gave a questioning look before running after her.

He found pudding leaning against the wall in the kitchen with her knees brought up to her face with her arms wrapped around them. Taruto knelt down in front of her, "Pudding, what's wrong?" Pudding then latched onto him crying very loudly, Taruto couldn't stand to see her cry he asked again, "Pudding what's wrong?" he sat down beside her and pulled her over onto his lap. Pudding looked at him and then started to cry into his chest. " Taru-Taru" she said "I had some good news for you," she said in between sobs Taruto started to rock her gently moving backwards and forwards. "What is it?" Pudding looked up into his eyes before saying slowly "I- I'm…"

"What pudding your what?"

She leaned into him more and whispered, "I'm pregnant". Her crying subsided as he's just took in the warmth of Taruto's body hugging him. Taruto couldn't keep the smile of his face

"I'm sorry," she whispered into his chest. Taruto looked at her "why are you sorry?" he said laughing he embraced her even more, " I'm going to be a father" he said quietly to her, he had never told pudding how much being a father meant to him, he wanted to be a father more than anything. "Why could you be sorry? You've made me the most happiest man in the world."

Pudding looked up at him smiling "I thought you'd be angry" she said with sorrowful eyes trying not to look him in the eye, "hey," he said drawing back her attention "I could never be mad at you" he said wiping away her tears with his thumbs, cupping her face with his hands. She took one of her hands up and put it on his hand "I love you pudding" he said, Pudding burst into tears and gave him a kiss while hugging him, "I love you too" she said, full of relief and joy. After a few moments of happiness Pudding's smile slowly dropped and was replaced with a face of shear sadness "where going to have to give it up" she said. Taruto smile dropped, he hadn't thought of that.

"What do we do?"

I'll end there for this time, you know… might as well, anyway I hope you liked the first chapter any reviews or views would be very appreciated. Any grammatical errors and/or spelling errors, please let me know and I'll try to fix them.


End file.
